Misty's Sorrow
by CopperSunsetx
Summary: "This is the last time I ever come to this place. The last time I ever recount this day. This murderous, bloodstained day."


**Okay, this is totally different from what I've been writing. You'd usually see fluffy romance or sexual tension, buuuuut this is a bit... bloody. XD**

**Warning: Contains Pokemon-related death. Blood. Violence. Language. Etc. If you don't enjoy that kind of stuff, then I suggest you turn away quietly.**

**Enjoy~**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters portrayed in this story. I own the plot, personalities, and the bloodiness.**

* * *

Misty wasn't happy. Hell, when was she ever? Things weren't going good—they never have.

People were coming to and fro around the Kanto region and destroying her beloved Cerulean City gym. Every night you would hear on the news about some young children spray painting on the aqua colored walls, covering the sheer sparkling sea color with black and pink and any other colors to ruin Misty's mood.

The challengers that would come and face her weren't making her happy either. They would come by with Rattatas and Charmanders, which didn't end with exciting victories. She felt almost embarrassed to send out her water Pokémon to fight such disappointing battles.

Misty sighed, sitting up and looking up at the moon. She sat on the sand of the Seafoam Islands, watching the sky weep stars, none bright enough to wish upon. She scoffed, shaking her head. Another disappointment.

Her Staryu was wading in the water by the shore, realizing its trainer was in no mood for communication or affection. It kept its distance, wading slowly towards a group of Tentacool.

Misty's cell phone rang, interrupting her only moment of Zen. She sighed heavily, fetching it from her sweatshirt pocket and looking at the caller I.D. It was Draylee, her publicist at the moment. Nowadays, gym leaders had to have publicists, since gym leaders were becoming more and more in the public eye lately. Misty flipped the phone open, pressing it to her ear and sighing again.

"Yeah?"

"People are saying they're gonna find a new gym leader for Cerulean."

Misty inhaled sharply, feeling a deep pain in her stomach. She cringed, bringing her knees to her chest. "…Excuse me?"

"They think you're too much in the public now. Cerulean's mayor wants someone new, to 'liven up' the town, to keep Cerulean out of the spotlight, and to bring more challengers."

"Bullshit! We didn't get any challengers as is! How would a new gym leader bring more?"

Draylee sighed. "I dunno, kid. You better pack up your PokéBalls; because we're gonna have to find you another gym."

"No, Draylee, I'm not leaving. Fuck the mayor, I'm staying in Cerulean."

"Mist…"

"No, shut up. I've been the Cerulean City gym leader for Arceus knows how long. I'm not leaving."

"Misty, that's not a good idea."

"I don't care anymore. Whose fault is it that these little bastards keep coming to screw up the gym anyway? Not mine. It's not my responsibility to stand watch and yell at them—that's the city's."

Draylee sighed again. Misty glared at the moon, as if it was mocking her. She could almost hear it cackling at her misfortune. She turned away, looking at her Staryu playing with the Tentacool.

"The mayor wants to talk to you in the morning. He wants you to sign over the gym, all of the badges, and the Pokémon you use for battle."

"What! There's no way in _hell_ that man is getting Staryu and Poliwhirl. I won't let him take them." Misty motioned Staryu to come towards her. The brown star waddled out of the water, standing in front of her. She wrapped her arm around it, tugging it close to her side. She sighed, her breath shaky.

"You have to give them to the city. They're not your Pokémon."

"Fuck that, he hasn't had Poliwhirl since it was a Poliwag. Staryu saved my ass when Team Rocket barged in the city. No. I love them. He can't take them. Fuck this."

"Misty, calm down."

"Fuck the mayor. Fuck the gym. Fuck _you_."

Misty flipped the phone shut, angrily flinging it to her left, watching it nestle in the sand. It vibrated again, the screen lighting up blue. She didn't bother reaching for it.

Misty sat with her Staryu, filled with anger and sorrow. Tears fell down her cheek, landing on the hard shell of Staryu. The gem in its center glistened in the moonlight. You couldn't tell its emotion, but by the way its' points hung downward, it showed sadness.

Misty stayed curled up in the sand for almost an hour, until Magikarps were flopping out of the water, clumsily falling down with an unsteady splash. Misty glared. Oh, how many trainers came to the gym with Magikarps. Each of them useless and annoying and would faint almost immediately.

She sat up on her knees, drawing a pocket knife from her sweatshirt. The pocket knife was something she swiped from her father's nightstand in her youth, walking to school with it flopping around in her bag, in case a stranger tried to approach her. Her father never found out about his missing pocket knife; Misty didn't want to return it. While her sisters went off with their glitter and their nail polish, Misty would sit in her room, admiring the pocket knife fondly. It was cherry red, slightly faded with age. The only part of the pocket knife she ever opened was the blade, shining bright silver. When she grew older, she would polish the blade, and on weekends she would show off the pocket knife to her male friends, bragging about how they didn't have a weapon like she did. That's what made Misty feel apart from the males that teased her about her tomboy-ish self—having a real blade.

Her eyes blurred with tears, anger still coursing through her veins. She let out a sob, tangled with a scream and a groan, running towards the shore and waiting for another Magikarp to pop out. One did, orange and ditzy, flopping and belting its name in a low and irritating voice. Misty glared darkly, grabbing it mid-air and taking the blade across the side of the fish. It went in deeply, and when she pulled it out it was thick with dark blood. The Magikarp fell to the water with a hollow splash, eyes opened wide and stupid, and its voice fading. It flopped one last time, until it floated lifelessly along the surface of the water.

Misty smirked, more tears falling down her face. Another Magikarp hit the air, and the blade drove through its eye in one fluid motion. Misty laughed lowly—her anger and sadness was draining through the knife. The fish fell on the water, lifeless with its friend.

More Magikarp hit the air, all of them dying within seconds. Misty was sobbing, screaming and frantically swiping the blade across every fish that she saw in sight. The last fish to surface was a Remoraid, confused and frightened by all of the dead Magikarp floating around it. Misty let out another heavy sob, stabbing the Remoraid in its soft, pale blue head. She took it out quickly, falling on the sand and crying. She dropped the pocket knife, fingers laced with blood. Misty looked up at her Staryu as it stood shaking.

She shook her head, curling up in a tight ball and staring at her murder-ridden hands, still crying softly. She felt water fall over it, making her wince. Misty looked up again, seeing her Pokémon shooting gentle water from the top point of its body on her hand, washing the blood into the sand. She gazed at Staryu, touched by its kindness to a monster.

"I don't know what happened, Staryu." She said, her breaths sharp as she inhaled, "I love water Pokémon. I just… I don't…" Misty stopped, sitting up and wiping her hand on her pants.

"Please forgive me, Staryu." She whispered, bringing her knees to her chest again. Staryu nuzzled against her, purring almost. Misty smiled lightly, closing her eyes and sighing. She could feel Staryu's forgiveness against her skin, making her feel like she was at peace again.

Misty hesitated, but she turned around to look at the damage she created. Twelve Magikarp floated dead on the water's surface, the water no longer a crystal blue—but a murky, dark, blood-stained red. She winced, standing up and looking around. Her cell phone was buzzing; it was probably Draylee for the eighth time. She turned her attention to the pocket knife, drenched in the Magikarp and Remoraid's blood.

"I don't need you anymore." She said softly, kicking the blade into the water with her foot. She watched it sink into the dark sea, spitting in the sand as she wiped her cheeks. She looked down at Staryu, sighing.

"Let's go home." Misty said, walking away from the pile of deceased fish to a clean part of the water. Staryu hopped in, Misty right behind, grabbing onto the points on its side. Staryu pushed off, swimming quickly away from the shore, Misty closing her eyes and inhaling the dark ocean air.

_This is the last time I ever come to this place_. She thought, _The last time I ever recount this day. This bloodstained day._

**

* * *

****Oh, Magikarp.. you were in the way of Misty's rage.**

**I love Pokemon, but this story just flowed from my finger tips onto Microsoft Word. Took a little under an hour to finish. It feels so amazing to write nonstop and accomplish something; I've missed it.**

**Most likly my favorite story I've written.**

**Call me a murderer, I know Barbara has. You gotta admit this was pretty good.**

**You've read it, now review. Thanks fo' reading~**

**R.I.P. MAGIKARPS AND REMORAID!**


End file.
